Quiero tenerte
by zadki
Summary: En un universo alterno Serena conoce a dos chicos, y sin pensarlo se enamora de uno de ellos, será su amor correspondido, será en verdad amor?
1. Encuentros

**Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic producto de mi imaginación, espero les guste, y espero que me dejen un comentario con su opinión, la cuál es importante para todo escritor, sin más que decir, más que lamentablemente Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, si no que de Naoko Takeuchi, las dejo con esta historia.**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

Poco a poco acerco mi mano hasta tocar la fría imagen que se refleja en el espejo:

-Dime por qué lloras, si este debería ser uno de los días más felices de tu vida, recuerda que de pequeña soñabas con este día- y veo nuevamente como sus ojos dejan escapar más lágrimas- no llores, por favor no llores, sonríe, sino él creerá que no eres feliz y que te arrepientes de esta decisión,-la veo limpiarse las lágrimas con mucho cuidado de no arruinar más su maquillaje, camino hasta tomar asiento frente al tocador, y comienzo a retocar el maquillaje, mientas me digo nuevamente- sonríe…

**_Flash back_**

Vamos, vamos, no estés tan nerviosa, ya verás que todo saldrá bien –sonríe-, bien ahora solo hay que encontrar a alguien que me ayude a encontrar la facultad de literatura, vaya nunca pensé que la escuela fuera tan grande, quien diría que me perdería en mi primer día en la universidad –auch- no puede ser, lo que me faltaba, tropezar con alguien y terminar tirada en el suelo –disculpa, iba algo distraída y no me di cuenta de que venías-

-Vaya que torpe eres- es lo único que escucho antes de verlo levantarse y comenzar a caminar, no sin antes voltear a verme – ten más cuidado pequeña torpe, a las personas no les agrada que vayan chocando con ellas y tirándolas – y así sin más se marcha, y yo me quedo ahí tirada sin poder decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Necesitas ayuda?- veo a un chico extenderme su mano, y es en ese momento que me doy cuenta que sigo en el suelo, sin pensarlo más tomo su mano y acepto su ayuda para pararme, ya que estoy de pie observo mejor al chico, es alto, de tez morena, cabello negro, complexión media, y para mi gusto, bastante guapo, así que sin poder evitarlo me sonrojo, soltando rápidamente su mano, y lo veo sonreír.

-Vaya que persona más rara eres, porque si querías descansar no te sentaste mejor en una de las bancas- lo veo señalar con la mano un lugar detrás de mí , así que volteo y veo un par de bancas, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme aún más, pero también molestarme por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-Para tu información no estaba descansando, lo que pasó es que me tropecé hace unos momentos y caí, por eso es por lo que estaba en el piso- lo veo dudar un poco no creyendo lo que le digo, - bueno no me importa si me crees o no- y comienzo a caminar nuevamente en busca de la facultad, entonces escucho como alguien camina detrás de mí hasta quedar a mi lado.

-Está bien te creo, ahora dime, qué haces aquí, acaso vienes a buscar a tu hermano mayor?- mi hermano mayor?, ni siquiera tengo hermanos, soy hija única

-Claro que no, para que lo sepas soy hija única, y estoy aquí para estudiar, es mi primer día en la universidad!- después de esto me pongo nerviosa y más molesta, ya que lo veo observarme detenidamente de arriba abajo, como si fuera un escarabajo raro o algo así.

-No eres muy pequeña para asistir a la universidad?- qué!, eso sí es el colmo, aunque he de confesar que no es la primera persona que me lo dice, o más bien pregunta. La verdad es que aparento menos edad de la que tengo, ya que soy de baja estatura, y para estas alturas mi cuerpo no ha terminado de desarrollarse del todo bien, y a comparación de la mayoría de la estudiante que he observado, no uso maquillaje, lo cual me da la apariencia de ser más joven.

-Muy bien señor preguntón, responderé esa pregunta, pero después tendrás que guiarme hasta la facultad de Literatura- nuevamente sonríe y afirma con la cabeza, vaya al parecer también parezco un payaso o algo así para hacerlo reír tanto, - pues bien, no, no soy muy pequeña para la universidad, recién cumplí 19 años, el lunes pasado-

-En serio, pues muchas felicidades!, mmmm, veamos- toma su mentón con la mano, tomando la apariencia de estar pensando –el lunes pasado, así que tu cumpleaños es el,- ahora comienza a contar con los dedos – 30 de junio?-

-Así es, bueno ahora es tú turno de guiarme hasta mi facultad, y no me interesa que la tuya quede lejos, he respondido a tus preguntas, así que me lo debes- comienzo a caminar nuevamente antes de que se niegue a llevarme.

-Por eso no te preocupes, sabes?, estamos en la misma facultad, que coincidencia no?!- me quedo en shock al darme cuenta de lo que he hecho, que descaro el mío al hablarle así a un superior, no es necesario preguntar en que grado va, ya que luce dos años mayor que yo, que hice!.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada o llegaremos tarde- comienzo a caminar ahora detrás de él, ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que me dejó atrás.

-dis…disculpe superior- hago una pequeña reverencia en muestra de arrepentimiento por lo sucedido,-no fue mi intención faltar le al respeto.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte, recuerda que eres nueva, y no había forma en que supieras que soy tu superior, por cierto mi nombre es Darien Chiva

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

_**Fin del flash back**_

Ese fue el día que los conocí, quien pensaría que a partir de ese día mi vida cambiaría tanto, y poco a poco me fuera enamorando, quien lo diría… y hoy heme aquí a punto de casarme, el reloj ahora marca las 12:45, es hora de salir, él debe de estar esperándome en el altar. Salgo de la que hasta el día de hoy fue mi habitación, ya que en unos momentos dejará de serlo, ya que me iré a vivir a casa de quien será mi esposo, camino hasta llegar a las escaleras y poco a poco comienzo a descender por ellas hasta llegar a la planta baja del complejo de habitaciones, y afuera observo un auto esperándome, avanzó hasta llegar a el, él chofer abre la puerta para que entre, y sin dudarlo más lo hago.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado, y recuerden que estaré esperando sus comentarios.**

**Pd.: No recuerdo bien la fecha del cumpleaños de Serena, por lo cuál puse una al azar, así que disculpen si esta errónea **


	2. Coincidencias

**Hola, aquí está el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero les agrade, por cierto he corregido el primer capítulo espero que no tenga errores y si encuentren uno en algún capítulo no duden en decirme para poder corregirlo.**

**Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, ya que son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, solo la historia pertenece a mi cabesita n.n. y ahora si, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

**Previamente en "Quiero tenerte"**

Salgo de la que hasta el día de hoy fue mi habitación, ya que en unos momentos dejará de serlo, ya que me iré a vivir a casa de quien será mi esposo, camino hasta llegar a las escaleras y poco a poco comienzo a descender por ellas hasta llegar a la planta baja del complejo de habitaciones, y afuera observo un auto esperándome, avanzó hasta llegar a el, él chofer abre la puerta para que entre, y sin dudarlo más lo hago.

**Flash back**

Vaya que semana, quien diría que dejarían tanta tarea siendo la primer semana de clases, pero por fin es viernes, tendré algo de descanso de las clases, aunque no de las tareas,- auch!, lo siento, disculpe por favor-

-Otra vez tú pequeña torpe, no te dije que tuvieras más cuidado cuando caminaras!- no, otra vez él, como es posible que tropiece dos veces con la misma persona en una semana, por qué él, por qué debía ser Seiya Kou, el chico más popular y arrogante de la facultad, o inclusive de la universidad, me enteré de esto el segundo día de clases, ya que las chicas de mi curso no hacían otra cosa más que hablar de él, y suspirar siempre que lo veían, cuándo lo vi esa vez me sorprendí al recordar que el día anterior había chocado con él, - o es acaso que planeas chocar siempre conmigo para que sepa de tu existencia, vaya que creativa eres, nunca ninguna otra chica había hecho eso, pero sabes, es muy molesto, es molesto ver tu rostro y sentir tu pequeño cuerpo tropezar con el mío, así que no lo hagas más, porque ni así llamarás mi atención-

No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, ese tipo cree que tropiezo con él al propósito, porque supuestamente "me gusta", vaya que es un engreído de lo peor- estás loco o qué!, mira que pensar que tropiezo contigo al propósito para llamar tú atención, había escuchado que eras un engreído, pero no sabía que también un loco fantasioso que piensa que todas las chicas mueren por él- ahora lo veo abrir los ojos sorprendido- en serio piensas que a mí me podría gustar alguien como tú, vaya que equivocado estás, a mí no me gustan las personas arrogantes y engreídas como tú, así que mira mejor tú por donde caminas para que no volvamos a chocar, y así evitarme la molestia de verte!-, le saco la lengua y estoy dispuesta a seguir mi camino cuando escucho una voz conocida

-Qué fue lo que pasó, por qué estaban gritando ustedes dos?.-volteo y veo que es Darien, no puede ser, acaso…acaso lo conocerá?-acaso ya se conocían ustedes dos?- yo estaba a punto de preguntarle lo mismo, y ahora que le digo?

-Pues conocernos lo que se dice conocernos no, es solo que es la segunda vez en esta semana que esta pequeña torpe choca conmigo al propósito-

-Yo no choqué contigo al propósito, y no soy ninguna torpe!- casi se lo grito en la cara y nuevamente le saco la lengua, ahora si más dispuesta a marcharme

-Vaya si que el mundo es pequeño, Seiya, ella es la chica que te platiqué el otro día, la que encontré en el piso; un momento, dijiste que es la segunda vez que chocan, entonces tú eres la persona con quien chocó ese día?-

-Así es, pero ella fué la torpe despistada que chocó ese día contra mí. Vaya entonces el la chica rara de la que me avías platicado ese día, vaya que coincidencia, ahora además de torpe, y despistada también es rara, y vaya que lo es-

-Por si no lo recuerdan estoy aquí, así que dejen de decir esas cosas de mí, vaya que ustedes dos son aún más raros, miren que hablar de esa manera de una, y más teniéndola enfrente,- vaya esos dos sí que eran el colmo, hablar así de mí y en mi cara, que cinismo el suyo,-bueno es mejor que me retire para que me critiquen más a gusto, no tengo tiempo de discutir con nadie, tengo mucha tarea por hacer-

-No espera, me disculpo por lo sucedido, no debimos decir esas cosas de ti,- bueno al menos uno de ellos era consciente de lo que hizo y se disculpaba, pero en cambio ese tonto engreído. –No te preocupes, estoy seguro que él también lo siente, no es así Seiya?-

-Te equivocas, no tengo porque disculparme, no hice nada malo, solo dije lo que es verdad-

-No le hagas caso, y que tal si para compensártelo te invito a comer a nuestro apartamento, y si gustas puedo ayudarte con tu tarea- vaya, sí que es amable y muy lindo, pero no sé, espera, dijo "nuestro apartamento", o sea que vive con ese tipo?

-No, no te molestes, tal vez tú ya tenías algo planeado, y no quiero ser una molestia-

-No lo serás te lo aseguro, además no tenía nada planeado, así que podré ayudarte y distraerme un rato, qué te parece?- no lo sé, Darien es lindo, pero ese tipo, es insoportable, -por él no te preocupes, te prometo que no te molestara- qué, acaso leyó mis pensamientos o algo así, -entonces qué dices, aceptas?-

-Está bien, pero antes tengo que pasar por unas cosas a mi casa-

**Fin del flas back**

-Señorita, ya llegamos- escucho al chofer hablarme después de abrir la puerta, y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya nos encontramos frente a la iglesia, bueno ahora solo sonríe, no estés nerviosa. Desciendo del auto siendo ayudada por el chofer para no estropear mi vestido ni mi arreglo, una vez fuera del auto tomo mi ramo entre mis manos.

**Flash back**

-Oye Darien, acaso has adoptado a la pequeña torpe, siempre que regreso a casa está aquí, que acaso no tienes hogar o qué?- vaya, tan tranquila que me encontraba, pero tenía que llegar él a arruinarlo todo, porque no simplemente se muda y así deja solo a Darien, para que pueda estar más tiempo con él sin ser interrumpidos.

-Vamos Seiya, no la molestes, además recuerda que ella vive sola en una habitación de uno de los complejos de la universidad, además de que tú pasas casi todo el día fuera, y no me agrada mucho la idea de estar solo- que lindo es, siempre defendiéndome de ese patán, aunque lo que dijo es cierto, últimamente me paso casi todo el tiempo aquí, Darien siempre me ayuda con mi tarea, aunque también vemos películas, platicamos de lo que nos gusta, he incluso salimos a pasear, la mayoría de las veces ha sido divertido, todas lo serían si no fuera porque en varias ocasiones se le ocurrió a ese tipo querer unírsenos, a veces era un fastidio total, siempre molestándome.

-Está bien está bien, no te molestes, yo solo quería invitarte a salir a un club, hace mucho que no vamos juntos, de hecho no vamos desde que señorita torpe está aquí-

-Suena interesante, qué te parece Serena, vamos?- ahora veo como Seiya me mira como si quisiera atravesarme con la mirada, no sé qué decir, a decir verdad nunca he ido a un club, así que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber cómo son, y de paso le regreso una de tantas a ese pesado.

-Claro vamos!, solo necesito ir a mi habitación para cambiarme- es verdad que nunca he asistido a un club nocturno, pero he visto a chicas entrar a ellos, y nunca he visto a alguna entrar con sudadera, jeans desgastados y tenis a ese sitio.

-No hace falta así tal como estás te ves linda-

-Pero qué dices, acaso quieres ser la burla del lugar por culpa de ella, mejor llevémosla a cambiarse, sirve que la apuramos, porque como son las mujeres seguro tardará mucho en arreglarse, aunque aún tengo mis dudas acerca de si es o no una chica- vaya esta vez sí que se ha pasado, mira que decir eso, sé muy bien que soy muy poco femenina, pero no es como para que me lo esté recordando, pero no quiero arruinar esta noche, así que mejor no diré nada.

-Bueno vamos que esperan, mientras más rápido salgamos más pronto llegaré para arreglarme y estar lista- esta vez sí que lo deje callado al no responderle como se lo merece, pero ahora solo hay un problema, no tengo ropa linda como para ese tipo de lugares, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, mi madre me regaló un lindo vestido y accesorios a juego cuando me gradué de la escuela media, espero si haberlo traído conmigo, -vaya, sí que llegamos rápido, es por aquí,- señalo las escaleras y comienzo a caminar, y ellos vienen detrás de mí, es la primera vez que traigo a alguien a mi "pequeño hogar", lo bueno es que ayer hice la limpieza.- Es aquí, pasen por favor, y pónganse cómodos, los veo analizando el lugar, enserio que bueno que limpié, sino ya hubieran salido huyendo, -les ofrezco algo de beber?-

-Así está bien, mejor apresúrate a cambiarte, no quiero que lleguemos cuando todos se hayan ido, vaya este lugar sí que es pequeño, es mucho más pequeño que nuestro apartamento-

Eso era cierto, mi pequeña casa solo contaba con una pequeña sala de estar, donde también se encontraba la cocina, además de un pequeño baño, y mi pequeña recamara, en cambio el apartamento de ellos tiene una sala y cocina separada, dos habitaciones, un baño, y una pequeña terraza.

-Bueno, enseguida regreso- entro rápidamente a mi habitación y comienzo a buscar en el armario el vestido, espero si haberlo traído, eureka, lo encontré, y si más no lo recuerdo en estas cajas están los zapatos y accesorios, y también el estuche de maquillaje que mi tía me regaló diciendo que lo usara para verme más bonita con este vestido, nunca creí que lo usaría.

Ahora que lo veo bien en verdad es lindo, es de un color azul celeste, como el de mis ojos, sin mangas, sólo se sujeta de un hombro, como las túnicas de los romanos, abajo del busto tiene una cenefa de piedras de color un poco más fuerte que el color del vestido, y de ahí caen tres holanes a diferentes distancias, no muy largo, ya que el último me llega un poco arriba de la rodilla. Los accesorios son igual de lindos, unas zapatillas descubiertas color plata; un collar con sus aretes y pulsera también de plata, compuestos por varias estrellas de diferentes tamaños, y con piedras brillantes, y finalmente una pequeña cartera igual en color plata.

Después de casi una hora escucho que tocan a mi puerta, -hey tú ya estás lista, ya es muy tarde, que tanto haces ahí dentro- otra vez él, que acaso no se aburre de molestarme todo el día. Pero ya estoy lista, he terminado de maquillarme, un maquillaje ligero, nada llamativo, natural tal como me gusta, y por esta noche he dejado de lado mis dos típicas coletas de lado, para formar solo una la cuál peine de lado y ricé las puntas. Una última mirada al espejo y estoy lista, bueno allá vamos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí este segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, ahora los agradecimientos** **para:**

**Genddrene,** **gracias por tu comentario y por corregirme en la fecha del cumpleaños, ya la corregí, y también muchas gracias por leer.**

**Serena y Darien 4ever, aquí esta ya el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste, y aún no he definido bien a la pareja, pero espero no decepcionarte, gracias también por darme la fecha correcta, y también gracias por leerme. **


	3. Sentimientos

**Disculpen la tardanza de este nuevo capítulo, aunque ya se que nadie me extraño TT^TT, así que sin más que decir más que Sailor Moon no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo la historia pertenece a mi loca cabesita, jiji.**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

Abro la puerta de mi habitación y salgo, -qué te pasa, no podías esperar, es más no he tardado mucho, así que si no me veo linda es tu culpa-, pero no recibo respuesta alguna, es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que esos dos no me quitan la mirada de encima, viéndome de abajo hacia arriba, y solo siento como el color comienza a subir por mi cara, -acaso me veo mal?-

-No, no es eso, al contario te vez muy linda-

-Vaya entonces si eres una mujer, deberías vestirte y arreglarte así más seguido, bueno que esperamos hay que irnos- tomo el pequeño bolso que va a juego con el vestido, y un pequeño abrigo para taparme, y Darien me ofrece su brazo, a lo cual no objeto y entrelazo el mío con el suyo, escuchando un gruñido de protesta por parte de Seiya, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Unos cuantos minutos más y hemos llegado, por lo que veo Darien y Seiya son algo así como clientes reconocidos, ya que no nos cuesta mucho trabajo entrar al lugar como las otras personas que se encuentran fuera de este, una vez dentro del lugar tomamos asiento en una pequeña mesa con un sofá alrededor de ella.

Ahora veo porque este lugar es tan popular, ya que una vez dentro es grande, tiene espacio suficiente para las mesas, algunas con sillas y otras con sillones, como en la que me encuentro ahora, además de contar con su barra que forma un círculo, dentro del cual se encuentra el barman encargado de preparar las bebidas, y por último una pista en el centro, donde ya se encuentran varias personas bailando.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, iré por unas bebidas, y a inspeccionar el lugar- si seguramente para coquetear con cuanta chica se encuentre, sino por cuál otro motivo lo haría habiendo meseros en el lugar, que nos pueden traer las bebidas hasta nuestra mesa, vaya que ese Seiya si es un mujeriego de lo peor, por alguna extraña razón esto me causa molestia, pero será mejor no darle importancia, y mucho menos demostrarle como me siento.

-Y qué te parece el lugar-

Ha, qué, estaba tan distraída en mis pensamientos que por un momento olvide que Darien se encontraba sentado a un lado mío. -Es mejor de lo que imaginé, y agradable,- es lo mejor que atino a decir, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Que bueno que te esté gustando, ha mira ahí viene Seiya con las bebidas- y no solo eso, sino que también lo veo acercarse con una chica, muy linda por cierto, cabello negro lacio hasta las rodillas, unas piernas largas y torneadas, piel blanca, y unos hermosos ojos negros; volteó para ver a Darien y lo veo muy serio, será que acaso conoce a esa chica?, al parecer si, porque conforme más se acercan la veo sonreírle, aunque el sigue sin reaccionar, hasta que se sientan.

-Mira a quien me encontré-

-Hola Darien, mucho tiempo sin verte, cómo has estado, qué tal la universidad?-

-Bien todo bien, pensé que estarías en París estudiando-

-Y así es, es solo que vine de vacaciones por un tiempo, extraño mucho a mi familia, y también te extrañaba a ti, tú no me extrañaste?- extrañarla?, entonces…entonces, ella es su novia?, pero yo creí que él no tenía novia, nunca me habló de ella, pero claro que tonta pensar que un chico como él no tendría novia, me siento tan torpe, y no solo eso, siento algo más pero no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Mira ella es Serena Tsukino, es una compañera de la facultad,- me presenta Darien.

-Vaya así que una compañera, pensé que era novia de Seiya- qué yo novia de ese tipo, acaso está bromeando, porque tuvo que decirlo justo cuando le estaba dando un sorbo a mi bebida, no puedo detenerlo y empiezo a toser como loca sintiendo que me hago, los tres voltean a verme, incluso personas de otras mesas, que horror.

-Qué tienes estás bien?- no puedo responder a lo que solo hago ademanes de que me ahogo, entonces Darien llega a mi lado y toma mi rostro y lo eleva, haciendo que vea hacia el techo, gracias a ello me siento mejor, pero sentir sus manos en mi rostro hace que me sonroje demasiado, cosa que no pasa desapercibida.

-Mira que si eres muy torpe, aunque ahora no lo parezcas lo sigues siendo, mira que ahogarte con la bebida, y ahora estás toda roja- ahora el color rojo es por lo molesta que me hace sentir ese tipo, lo bueno es que nadie sabe la verdadera razón del porque mi sonrojo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Rei Hino, gusto en conocerte, ahora que te parece si vamos a bailar Darien,- no espera respuesta y lo jala del brazo hasta la pista, aunque cabe decir que no veo nada de negación en el rostro de él, así que supongo que si es alguien especial para él.

-Fueron novios-

-He?,- Seiya me dijo algo pero no pude escuchar ya que hasta este momento no había podido despegar la mirada de la feliz "pareja".

- Ellos dos fueron novios hace tiempo- fueron, entonces ahora ya no lo son, no puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar esto, -aunque ella me acaba de decir que quiere regresar con él, esa es una de las razones por la que está aquí, dice que está dispuesta hasta de quedarse en Japón por él-, nuevamente se borra la sonrisa de hace unos momentos de mi rostro, entonces volteo hacia donde el señala y los veo bailando muy felices, y nueva mente me siento rara, como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera. –Vaya te has quedado callada, y que hay de tu expresión, pareciera que acaba de morir alguien, estoy aburrido, ven, vamos a bailar también-

Me toma de la mano sin esperar mi respuesta y me jala hasta la pista de baile, ceca de ellos, solo nos separan unas cuantas parejas, la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme triste, -anda, baila, no te quedes solo ahí parada, o es que acaso no sabes bailar, o ya se, bailas tan torpemente que chocas contra todos y pisas a todos a tu al rededor-, eso me hace enojar y olvidar un poco lo de hace un rato, claro que se bailar, siempre bailaba en casa con mi prima, así que sin decir nada comienzo a bailar y comienzo a divertirme, y así durante un largo rato hasta que cambian la música a música de esa para que las parejas bailen muy juntitos, así que decido que es momento de regresar a tomar asiento, comienzo a caminar fuera de la pista, pero una vez más mi mano es apresada por la de Seiya y me jala hasta quedar cerca de él.

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas solo porque cambiaron el ritmo de la música,- y es así como decido seguir con él en la pista, acomodo mi mano libre en su hombro y él la suya en mi cintura, no puedo evitar sentirme rara, pero no incomoda, al contrario, ese tacto se me hace algo "agradable?", sin soltarnos de la mano, y comenzamos a bailar, poco a poco comenzamos a bailar y a dar vueltas, y es en ese preciso momento es que los veo de nuevo, hasta ahora no había pensado más en ellos, me sentía tan cómoda bailando junto a Seiya que no pensaba en nada más, pero ahí están ellos dos, ella sonríe y abraza a Darien del cuello, mientras que él la abraza de la cintura, entonces la veo separarse solo un poco y ponerse de puntillas para acercar su rostro al de él, y él…él parece no querer evitarlo, no soportaría ver lo que sigue, así que oculto mi rostro en el pecho de Seiya, y sin poder evitarlo dejo escapar un sollozo, me siento tan mal y tan tonta al mismo tiempo, y de nuevo siento como si algo se rompiera dentro de mí esta noche he tenido distintas emociones, a las cuales no sabría darles nombre.

Lo que sigue jamás me lo hubiese esperado, Seiya toma mi rostro entre sus manos, y suavemente con sus pulgares limpia las lágrimas que sin darme cuenta dejé escapar, -bombón no llores, por favor, no me gusta verte llorar, y mucho menos por culpa de Darien, así que por favor sonríe y actúa como la torpe de siempre, como mi pequeña torpe -, y es lo último que escucho antes de sentir sus labios contra los míos, se sienten tan suaves y cálidos, y mi estómago… mi estómago se siente como si algo diera saltos dentro de él, y mi cabeza como si quisiera estallar, no sé cómo explicar lo que siento, más bien no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero por una parte me agrada. Me agrada?, pero que acabo de decir, es de los labios de Seiya de quien estoy hablando, así que sin pensarlo más me separo rápidamente de él, y antes de que diga o haga algo, mi mano va directamente a su mejilla, y salgo corriendo del lugar.

**Hasta aquí el final de este tercer capítulo, espero les haya agradado, y gracias por leer.**

**Pd.: Cualquier sugerencia, queja o felicitación (que me haría muy feliz), es bienvenida, solo dejen review.**


	4. Revelaciones

**Ahora si aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, ya iba a subirlo, es más ya estaba editado, y que me desconectan el Internet, tsss, bueno espero les guste, y recuerden que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen ya que son propiedan de Naoko Takeuchi, solo la historia es mía.**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

Escucho que alguien grita mi nombre, pero no me importa, no volteo a verlo, y tomo rápidamente uno de los taxis que se encuentran fuera del lugar, le doy indicaciones para que me lleve a mi casa y me quedo sentada en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que llego a mi casa, una vez dentro me quito los zapatos, el vestido y accesorios, y corro al baño a enjuagarme la cara, para después ir a mi habitación para tirarme en la cama y llorar, llorar por todo lo sucedido, llorar por lo que sentí y sigo sintiendo, y así sigo llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

**Fin del flash back**

Respira, solo respira y tranquilízate, aunque como hacerlo si es la primera vez que me caso, me siento nerviosa y confundida, como en aquella ocasión, pero no es momento de dudar, hoy no, he decidido que esto es lo mejor y así será, así que ahora no hay que hacer esperar más al novio. Poco a poco comienzo a caminar en dirección a la iglesia donde sé que me está esperando.

**Flash back**

Han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en el club, y me sigo sintiendo confundida, he recibido llamadas de ambos, pero a ninguno le contesto, y también mensajes pidiendo disculpas por lo ocurrido, y pidiendo verme para hablar sobre ello, pero no quiero, no quiero verme más confundida de lo que ya estoy. Por una parte Darien siempre me ha agradado, porque siempre se porta de manera linda y amable conmigo, pero tal vez solo es eso, amabilidad, así que no sé porque me dolió tanto verlo con esa chica; y por el otro lado está el desagradable, arrogante, pesado y ególatra de Seiya, con quien en cada oportunidad que tenemos discutimos, aunque a veces actuaba de manera rara, comenzaba a charlar tranquilamente conmigo, y al poco tiempo parecía exasperarse conmigo y se iba gritándome "pequeña torpe", como suele llamarme; pero su actitud y forma de actuar esa noche en el club fue la más rara, ¿por qué me llamo bombón, y más aún por qué me besó?, seguramente fue otro de sus juegos para molestarme, pero y si así es, por qué me sigo sintiendo rara, cada que recuerdo ese beso siento algo revolverse en mi estómago, seguramente por la desagradable experiencia de haber sentido sus labios en contacto con los míos, si eso debe ser, así que creo que es momento de afrontarlos.

Y lamentablemente ese día no puede seguir esperando, ya que hasta ahora he hecho todo lo posible por evitarlos, incluso salir corriendo de la escuela para no tener que topármelos, pero hoy es inevitable, ya que debo regresarle a Darien un libro que me prestó para un trabajo, y que sé que necesitara. Bueno vamos, tú puedes Serena.

Salgo de mi casa tomándome todo el tiempo posible para llegar al apartamento de ellos, pero por más despacio que camine es inevitable no llegar hasta el lugar, así que tomo aire y tomo el elevador que me llevará hasta el piso donde viven, mientras el elevador va subiendo y pasando los pisos me pongo más nerviosa, no sé qué hacer, y más ahora que las puertas se abren mostrándome el pasillo que me llevará hasta ese apartamento que tanto estuve evitando, salgo y comienzo nuevamente mi muy lenta caminata hasta llegar a la puerta indicada, poco a poco levanto la mano hecha puño y toco suavemente la puerta, casi sin querer ser escuchada, no escucho nada, así que toco nuevamente, y otra vez nada, vaya creo que estoy de suerte porque al parecer no hay nadie en casa.

Bueno entonces ahora solo es cuestión de entrar y dejar el libro, tomo mi bolso y comienzo a buscar la llave, así es, tengo una copia de la llave del apartamento, ya que me la dieron diciendo que podía venir cuando quisiera, y así si no había nadie no habría problema para que pasara, hasta el día de hoy no había tenido necesidad de usarla, pero hoy tengo que dejar este libro, ¡que suerte, la encontré!, ahora sin los nervios que tenía tomo la llave y abro con seguridad, hecho un vistazo y no veo a nadie, así que decido entrar y pasar hasta la sala, donde tomo asiento en uno de los sillones y saco un cuaderno y bolígrafo de mi bolso, ahora a empezar a escribir la nota:

"_Darien, vine a entregarte el libro que me prestaste…._", creo escuchar ruido proveniente de la habitación de Seiya, ¿será que si están en casa?. Muy lentamente y procurando no hacer ruido me dirijo hasta la puerta de la habitación, y veo que esta está entreabierta, y los veo Darien y Seiya, a si que si están en casa, espero que no me hayan escuchado, así que muy sigilosamente ahora me iré.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, es que acaso ella te gusta?- qué, esa es la voz de Darien, pero a quién se referirá, acaso, acaso será de mí de quien hablan?…

-Y si así fuera qué, tú ya tienes a Rei, ese día se veían muy felices, así que me imagino que por fin se reconciliaron, ¿no?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo…

-¡Qué no es asunto mío!, claro que es asunto mío, o ya se te olvidó que yo estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no pareció importarte el día que te la presenté.

-Entiende que yo nunca planee enamorarme de ella, ni que ella lo hiciera de mí, simplemente se dio, pero ahora no es de ella de quien hablamos.

-No, no es de ella de quien hablamos, pero es como si lo fuera, no sabes cómo me dolió el día que hicieron oficial su relación, sentía que algo dentro de mí se hacía trizas, pero aun así no dije nada y les desee la mejor de las suertes. Y ahora, ahora que nuevamente creo estar enamorado, ¡tú estás de nuevo en medio!, ¡¿Por qué, por qué debe de gustarte la misma persona qué a mí?!

-¡Pues por la forma en que la tratas no parece que te interese!

-Pues sí, me interesa y mucho, ¡Serena me gusta!-, ¿qué?, no, esto debe ser mentira, ¿yo gustarle a Seiya, pero como es eso posible?. Sin importarme más si hago o no ruido salgo rápidamente del lugar, y corro hacia el elevador, aprieto todos los botones con tal de salir de aquí, antes de que las puertas se sierren alcanzo a ver a Seiya correr en dirección a donde me encuentro, lo veo a los ojos y él a mí, y entonces las puertas terminan por serrarse.

¡No entiendo!, no… entiendo… lo que acaba de ocurrir, y no entiendo por qué es que me encuentro llorando dentro del ascensor, un piso más y podré salir de este edificio, listo he llegado a la planta baja, las puertas comienzan a abrirse y nuevamente lo veo, está ahí parado justo enfrente de las puertas, se ve agitado, seguramente bajo corriendo las escaleras, ¿por qué lo hizo?

-Yo… yo… quiero hablar contigo, necesito hablar contigo

-No escuché nada, así que no hay nada de qué hablar

-Claro que lo hay, y claro que escuchaste, no sé cuánto, pero escuchaste- no quiero hablar de esto, no ahora así que sin decir más retomo mi camino pasando a un lado suyo, salgo del edifico sin decir más, pero siento como alguien hala de mi brazo.

-De verdad necesito hablar contigo, no es necesario que digas algo ahora, solamente quiero que me escuches, por favor…-, nunca antes me había pedido algo por favor, así que sedo y volteo a mirarlo, para poder escucharlo

-No llores por favor, no me gusta verte triste…, sabes no sé en qué momento fue que comencé a fijarme en ti, nunca pensé que alguien como tú me fuese a interesar del modo en que lo haces, a veces me siento tonto por sentir esto que siento, yo sé que quién te gusta es Darien, y ese día en el club, cuando bailábamos, vi como lo mirabas, vi tristeza en tus ojos y tu rostro, y no me agrado en lo absoluto, me sentí mal, me sentí triste, como si me oprimieran el pecho, y sin más fue que te bese, y fue entonces cuando lo entendí, entendí que me gustas y me importas más de lo que quisiera, y es por eso que siempre te molestaba, porque de esa manera me sentía más conectado contigo…, y porque siempre estabas embobada con Darien, y eso me dolía mucho, pero dime… ¿acaso no te gusto ni un poco?- veo como algunas lágrimas comienzan a galoparse en sus ojos, de verdad le gusto, y le duele que a mí me guste Darien, pero después de esto me siento aún más confundida.

-Yo sé que esto te toma por sorpresa, lo mismo hizo conmigo, pero no puedo evitarlo…, ya no más, ¡me gustas!...- me gustas, esas palabras comienzan a resonar en mi cabeza, una y otra vez…, entonces lo veo comenzar acercarse a mí, y siento… siento que el corazón comienza a acelerarse, como si fuera a salirse, y siento una sensación extraña en el estómago, como esa noche del club, y sin pensarlo más cierro los ojos, lista para lo que está a punto de pasar…

-¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo?, crees que besándola contra su voluntad vas a lograr que sienta algo por ti,- ese es Darien, ¿en qué momento fue que llegó?, y por qué dijo eso, fue… cruel, que le hace suponer que no siento nada por Seiya, aunque ahora ni yo misma se si siento o no algo por alguno de ellos. Como si estuviese planeado, justo en este momento pasa un taxi, sin pensarlo más le hago la parada y subo lo más rápido posible, el taxi retoma su marcha, y solo alcanzo a ver las caras de sorpresa y desilusión de Seiya y Darien.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, si tienen alguna queja o duda no duden en dejarme un review, espero la narración este bien y sea comprensible, si no háganme saber. Y con respecto a la pareja, de hecho ya la tengo, es más ya tengo la historia completa, solo la separo por capítulos y la edito, pero estoy tomando en cuenta los review para escribir un nuevo fuinal que espero que les guste, sin más que decir me despido, y gracias por leer.**


	5. Despedida

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y no quieran golpearme o algo parecido n.n', recuerden que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sin más que decir las dejo para que puedan leer.**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

No quiero ir en este momento a mi casa, puede que alguno de ellos vaya, y no quiero confundirme más, así que le digo al chofer del taxi que me lleve a la estación de autobuses, unos cuantos minutos más y llegamos, por suerte traje mi cartera conmigo, por lo demás no habrá problema, ya que en casa de mi madre está aún mi habitación, esa que hace unos meses dejé para poder venir a la ciudad a estudiar la universidad. Compro un boleto, el del bus que salga lo más pronto posible, por suerte solo debo esperar 10 minutos para abordar, y de ahí solo unas cuantas horas y estaré en casa, con mi familia…

**Fin del flash back**

Cada vez estoy más cerca de la puerta, y cada vez me siento más nerviosa, a veces aun me sigo preguntando como es que llegué hasta este momento, hasta el día en que me casaría, aunque no es con la persona que amo, pero aun así sé que el hombre que me está esperando me quiere, y sabrá esperarme hasta que por fin pueda entregarle mi corazón, aunque no como se lo entregué a él…

**Flash back**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde lo sucedido, por suerte es periodo de vacaciones en la universidad, desde que estoy en mi casa, mi madre, mi tía y prima dicen que me veo muy cambiada, pero no dicen nada más, solo mi prima en las noches cuando nos vamos a dormir, solo a ella le he contado todo lo que me ha ocurrido, desde conocer a Seiya y Darien, hasta lo sucedido en su casa. Ella me ha escuchado muy atentamente cada noche desde que llegué, pero llegando la mañana es como si no hubiésemos hablado de ello, ninguna dice una palabra, sé que ella quiere aconsejarme, pero tal vez ni ella encuentre una posible respuesta.

El momento de partir ha llegado, ya que falta solo una semana para iniciar el nuevo curso, y es en esa semana que debo inscribirme, comprar material, libros, cuadernos, entre otras tantas cosas que se ocuparé en la escuela.

-Creo que es hora de partir, aunque no quiero, ¿no puedo quedarme un poco más?,- le digo a mi madre mientras hago un puchero como si aún fuese una niña pequeña que no quiere ir a la escula para quedarse en casa a mirar televisión.

- Serena tú nuca cambias, por eso siempre serás mi pequeña niña, pero no, no puedes es momento de que partas, recuerda que es tu sueño el que se encuentra esperándote en la ciudad, o acaso ya no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, recuerdo muy bien que siempre he querido estudiar literatura, para poder escribir libros como lo hacía papá

-Entonces pequeña, ¿qué esperas?,- es cierto, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, y ahora no puedo darme por vencida, aunque me sienta muy confundida, no debo dejar que mis sentimientos interrumpan con mi sueño, y ahora más decidida que nunca abrazo como despedida a mi madre prometiéndole regresar las próximas vacaciones.

-Sobrina, cuídate mucho, y estudia mucho también, no olvides comer bien, y también espero que para las próximas vacaciones que nos visites traigas a tu novio,- me guiña un ojo, y me abraza, yo no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa y me sonrojo toda.

-Tía no diga eso por favor-, escucho que suelta una pequeña risita y también la abrazo.

-Prima, espero que te vaya bien en la ciudad, y que puedas resolver todas tus dudas, prométeme que en cuanto tomes una decisión me lo harás saber.-

-Claro que así lo haré,- y por último la abrazo, abrazo a mi prima, amiga, confidente, a quien es como mi hermana, tomo el poco equipaje con el que llegué al cual se le fueron añadiendo unas cuantas cosas que compré y que ya tenía y subo al bus que me llevará de regreso a la ciudad, al lugar donde mi corazón se siente dividido y confundido.

Tomo asiento en el lugar que me corresponde, me asomo por la ventanilla y me despido una vez más de mi familia, mientras el bus se pone en marcha, una vez que me es imposible verlas reclino mi asiento y me acomodo, y poco a poco comienzo a quedarme dormida.

Me despierto y observo por la ventanilla y veo que hemos llegado a la terminal de la ciudad, tomo mis cosas y bajo, una vez afuera de la terminal tomo un taxi, el cual me llevará al edificio donde se encuentra mi casa, llegamos y le pago al taxista, desciendo del auto y cierro la puerta, ahora comienzo a dirigirme a la entrada, pero antes reviso la correspondencia, vaya tengo una carta, aunque no tiene nada escrito en el sobre, no le tomo mucha importancia y subo a mi pequeño apartamento para instalarme.

Una vez instalada me recuesto en mi cama y abro mi pequeña maleta, de donde saco unos libros que me regaló mi madre, una cartera nueva que me dio mi tía, y una pequeña cajita rosada que me obsequió mi prima para guardar cosas importantes, según me dijo ella, todos estos obsequios por mi cumpleaños, abro la pequeña caja y encuentro una nota:

"_Prima, espero que puedas resolver tus dudas ahora que has regresado, que tu corazón no se sienta más confundido, y que puedas encontrar a su dueño, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta, de la cual nunca te arrepentirás. Suerte ;)"_

-Eso espero… eso espero…- ahora recuerdo la carta que encontré en mi correspondencia, la busco en mi bolso hasta encontrarla, ahora que le pongo más atención se siente un poco pesada, como si trajera algo más que una carta dentro, sin dudarlo más la tomo y la abro, estaba en lo cierto, ya que el sobre además de una carta trae consigo dos medallas, uno en forma de corazón y el otro de una llave, me pregunto de quién serán.

"_Hola pequeña torpe, si estás leyendo esta carta es porque al fin has regresado, sabes te estuve esperando casi a diario fuera de tu puerta, quería verte y hablar contigo, pero no te encontré, así que no tuve más que dejarte esto._

_Se por Darien que tu cumpleaños es o fue el 30 de junio, me hubiese gustado darte tu obsequio en persona. Te preguntaras por qué es que los medallones tienen esa forma, pues es muy sencillo, el primero representa a tu corazón, el cual me hubiese gustado que me perteneciera, pero no es así, y el segundo… el segundo es la llave que lo abre, la que solo tú puedes entregarle a la persona más especial para ti, te deseo mucha suerte en encontrarla, aunque creo que ya lo has hecho._

_La razón por la que el 30 de junio no me encuentro fuera de tu puerta es porque es el mismo día que partiré a Inglaterra, así es me iré a Inglaterra a terminar mis estudios, durante las vacaciones me ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero, estuve esperando por ti, porque quería tomar la mejor decisión, pero no apareciste, así que la acepte, y estoy seguro que es la decisión correcta, porque de esta forma les dejaré el camino libre a ti y a Darien, ya una vez lo había hecho, y me dolió, pero no tanto como me duele ahora, pero se bien que debo dejar que seas feliz con la persona que amas, aunque esa persona no sea yo._

_Sin más que decir, me despido de ti, te deseo mucha suerte en todo lo que hagas, nunca te arrepientas de tus decisiones, como yo lo estoy haciendo, pero en cuanto sepa que eres feliz dejaré de hacerlo, adiós pequeña torpe, o mejor dicho, bombón._

_Pd.: Si te preguntas el por qué bombón, bueno pues es por el primer día que nos vimos, lo re cuerdas?, el día que chocamos, ese día llevabas un peinada muy peculiar, dos coletas que parecían un par de bombones, de ahí que seas bombón, incluyendo tu dulzura."_

Adiós… adiós, porque dice eso, es que acaso no nos volveremos a ver nunca más, no… no quiero eso, no quiero que se vaya, quiero que se quede, quiero que este a mi lado, si eso es lo que quiero, ya no hay más dudas, estoy segura de que es él, él es el dueño de esta llave, él es el único que puede abrir mi corazón.

Seco todas las lágrimas que dejé escapar mientras leía la carta- ¡no es momento de llorar!- tomo nuevamente mi bolso y salgo corriendo lo más rápido posible, tal vez aún pueda alcanzarlo, mientras bajo las escaleras tomo mi celular y lo enciendo, (todo el tiempo en mi casa estuvo apagado), comienzo a marcar su número pero no contesta, una vez más, y nada, entonces le marco a Darien, la llamada entra, suena una, dos, tres veces y para cuando salgo del edificio me contesta.

- ¿Serena, dónde has estado todos estos días?, he tratado de localizarte y nada

-Estoy… estoy saliendo del edificio donde rento…

-Bien que bueno que llegaste, justo para celebrar tu cumpleaños…

-¿Dónde… dónde está?

-¿Dónde está quién?

-Seiya, dónde está Seiya, tengo que hablar con él

-Ha, él- noto un poco de tristeza en su voz, -él debe de estar en estos momentos en el aeropuerto, su avión sale en una hora- sin esperar a que me diga algo más cuelgo y busco un taxi, pero no encuentro, así que corro a la avenida donde por suerte encuentro uno, abordo rápidamente y le doy indicaciones de llevarme al aeropuerto al chofer.

El taxi trata de ir lo más rápido posible, pero debido a un accidente cerca del aeropuerto hay demasiado tráfico, sin poder esperar más le pagó al conductor y bajo, comienzo a correr lo más rápido que puedo para poder llegar al aeropuerto, me quedan tan solo 10 minutos, así que corro un poco más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía.

**Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, y recuerden que todo puede cambiar, este capítulo no define nada, espero sigan leyendo y poder sorprenderlas con el final que ya se acerca ;), gracias por leer, y gracias por los review, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, sin más que decir, me despido, bye bye, nos vemos en el prox capítulo.**


	6. Busqueda

Llego al aeropuerto, me quedan 5 minutos y comienzo a buscar la sala de espera para los tripulantes del vuelo a Inglaterra, pido indicaciones y me dirijo al lugar, y lo veo está ahí sentado con su maleta, involuntariamente sonrió al imaginarme lo sorprendido que estará al verme, entonces comienzo a acercarme y veo como se para y toma su equipaje, por lo que veo aun no me ha visto, así que corro y corro en dirección hacia él.

Pero no logro alcanzarlo, ahora veo como pasa por las puertas de seguridad, y sube a las escaleras eléctricas, y comienza a descender, así que no lo pienso más y corro nuevamente, tal vez si le grite pueda oírme, llego a la puerta pero el personal de seguridad me detiene y no me deja pasar, no puedo hacer nada más, me acerco a los cristales por los cuales puedo observarlo, y sin más comienzo a golpear los vidrios y a gritar su nombre, pero él no me escucha, en ningún momento voltea.

-No… por favor no… no te vayas Seiya!,- esto lo grito lo más fuerte que puedo, con la esperanza de que me escuche,- necesito decirte que tú eres el dueño de mi corazón, por favor, vuelve-, no puedo hacer ya más, mis piernas seden de tanto haber corrido, quedando así sentada en el piso, llorando y golpeando el vidrio- no te vayas… por favor… regresa…

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ni me importa la gente que pasa cerca de mí y me mira, ya nada me importa. Alguien posa su mano sobre mi hombro es tan cálida, no puedo evitar sentirme esperanzada, así que con todas esas lágrimas en mis ojos y rostro volteo. –Seiya…

-Lo siento él se fue, -no es él… no es él, es Darien quien se encuentra en cuclillas a mi lado, no puedo evitarlo y nuevamente comienzo a llorar, él se acerca hasta abrasarme, y así quedamos ahora los dos en el piso del aeropuerto, me siento tan vacía, tan sola…

Fin del flas back

-Respira, respira, tranquilízate…1…2…3….,- no puedo evitar sentir que me falta el aire, mi estómago se siente como si muchos bichos caminaran dentro de el, las manos comienzan a sudarme un poco, -vamos, él te está esperando, no lo puedes decepcionar, recuerda que esta fue tu decisión, -es cierto esta fue mi decisión, yo acepte después de….

Flash back

Ya han pasado cinco meses y medio desde que Seiya se fue, Darien y yo no hemos tenido noticias de él, pero aún tengo esperanzas porque Darien me lo prometió aquel día en el aeropuerto él me dijo "No llores por favor, te prometo que en cuanto termine este nuevo semestre tú y yo viajaremos, para buscar a ese cretino", aun me provoca risa el haber escuchado eso de él, y hablando del rey de Roma.

-Espero que no repruebes ninguna materia, porque si lo haces tendremos que retrasar el viaje más tiempo

-No, eso no, he estado estudiando mucho para pasar todas mis materias, es más hoy es mi último examen, y si lo paso por fin estaré libre de la escuela y podremos viajar, -no puedo evitar sonreír pensando en que dentro de poco lo veré

- Eso espero, porque yo ya pasé todas, hoy solo vine a recoger calificaciones

-Y me imagino que todas son excelentes como siempre

- Jajaja, así es, soy un genio, bueno entonces no te distraigo más y te dejo para que no llegues tarde a tu examen, y suerte

-Gracias, nos vemos en unas horas, -y así nos separamos, me dirijo con una enorme sonrisa y una gran esperanza hacia mi último examen, respiro…1…2…3, estoy lista!

Vaya que ese examen si fue algo difícil, pero aún tengo la esperanza de haberlo aprobado, es la única materia que me hace falta para por fin poder ir en busca de mi persona especial.

Vaya aún me siento algo nerviosa como el día del examen, y eso que ya pasaron tres días y hoy salen los resultados, ahora me dirijo hacia la mampara que corresponde a mi grado, ahora a buscarme en las listas, -Serena Tsukino… Serena Tsukino… aquí está, por favor por favor, que haya aprobado…

- Felicidades por lo visto cumpliste tu promesa y has aprobado todas y con buenas notas

- Muchas gracias Darien, sin tu ayuda no sé cómo me hubiese ido, pero gracias a que me ayudaste a estudiar pase todas

- Bueno y entonces ahora que esperas para ir a empacar tus cosas, nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas, para ser exactos sale a las 9 de la noche, así que tienes 4 horas para prepararte

- Qué, cómo que 4 horas, pensé que partiríamos en unos días

- Bueno supuse que no querías esperar más y compré los boletos esta mañana, así que qué esperas, vamos a que empaques

- Pero y que hay de ti, no vas a ir a empacar

- Jajaja, yo ya empaqué esta mañana después de comprar los boletos, mi equipaje ya está en el auto así que vamos

Feliz, así es como me siento en estos momentos, además de nerviosa, nunca antes había viajado en avión, -gracias Darien, te prometo que en cuanto pueda te pago el boletó-

- No te preocupes, considéralo tu regalo de cumpleaños, ya que aquel día no pude dártelo-

Aquel día, como no recordar aquel día, pero ahora será diferente, porque esta vez estoy segura de lo que siento.

- Serena, despierta, ya llegamos, ya estamos en Inglaterra

- He cómo, ya tan rápido hemos llegado…

- Jajaja, más bien te quedaste dormida, y se te fue el tiempo, así que vamos al hotel a que descanses un poco más

- Está bien, aunque ya no tengo mucho sueño, más bien me siento cada vez más nerviosa

Y así nos dirigimos a la entrada del aeropuerto dónde tomamos un taxi y Darien le da instrucciones en inglés al chofer, imagino que le está diciendo el hotel al que vamos, he de confesar que mi inglés es apenas básico, en cambio él parece hablarlo perfectamente, imagino que Seiya también ha de ser bueno con el inglés, sino de otra manera no estaría aquí, aquí, aun no puedo creerlo que por fin podré verlo.

Después de casi una hora de viaje en taxi, lo que también fue un pequeño tour por el lugar, ya que Darien me mostró algunos sitios mientras viajábamos, posiblemente no es su primera vez en Inglaterra, en fin, finalmente llegamos al hotel, donde nos registramos y nos dan una llave a cada uno de las que serán nuestras habitaciones, por suerte están una frente a la otra.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo pare que descanses un poco más y desempaques, te veré en unas horas para ir a desayunar y que conozcas más

- Esta bien que descanses,- y así cada uno entra en su habitación, vaya es muy linda, no es muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, más bien es algo así como acogedora, no puedo resistir más y me aviento a la cama, quedando profundamente dormida después de unos cuantos minutos.

Si que duermo como una piedra, como me lo dice mi prima, ya que no me he dado cuenta de la hora, ya son pasadas de las 11 am, así que iré con Darien, ya más tarde desempacaré, aunque primero me daré un baño.

- Veo que por fin has despertado, fui a buscarte hace unas horas, pero imaginé que seguías dormida.

- Lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrada a viajar en avión, y menos a los cambios de horarios.

- Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasó la primera vez que vine, pero bueno, entonces vamos a desayunar y después a pasear un rato.

- Está bien.

No tardamos mucho en encontrar una pequeña cafetería donde decidimos pasar a desayunar, ahora que lo pienso, -oye Darien, cómo vamos a hacer para encontrar a Seiya si no hemos sabido nada de él.

- Bueno querida señorita despistada, el día de tu último examen yo fui a la dirección al área de intercambios escolares, y ahí me dieron su dirección,- lo dice mostrándome un papelito entre sus dedos

- Vaya, tú si que eres listo

- Más bien tú eres bastante despistada. Quieres qué vayamos a buscarlo después de desayunar?

- Eso es posible?, digo, como habías dicho que querías ir a pasear

- Así es, quiero mostrarte lugares de Inglaterra porque es tu primera vez aquí, pero si quieres buscarlo primero por mi no hay problema, como te dije esta no es la primera vez que estoy aquí

- Entonces si, si quiero!,- vaya ahora estoy mucho más nerviosa, como si miles de hormigas caminaran por todo mi cuerpo.


	7. Si

**Bueno bueno hoy pude actualizar más rápido, por lo cual les traigo el capítulo 7 de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen, ya que son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, solo la historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Pd.: Si gustan mientras leen pueden escuchar la canción "Enséñame a olvidarte de Jumbo (tributo a Intocable)", aquí les dejo el link ;) **

** watch?v=36xt4aOe6Fc**

**Ahora si a leer...**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

* * *

Y así con todos mis nervios me dispuse a desayunar¸aunque mi apetito se redujo, por lo que solo comí un poco de fruta, cereal y algo de jugo, sentía como si todos estos alimentos dieran vueltas y vueltas en mi estómago, y sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar todo en cuanto Darien terminó su desayuno y me sonrió diciendo_** "estás lista para ir por él?"**_. Pero tome fuerzas para que mi desayuno no escapara, y sonriendo afirme con la cabeza, para así emprender nuestro camino en busca de ese cabeza hueca de Seiya.

Comenzamos nuestra travesía hacia la dirección que estaba escrita en aquel papel que minutos atrás me mostró Darien, después de media hora, lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, llegamos al lugar indicado, era un hermoso edificio, el cual tenía una fachada antigua, lo cual lo hacía lucir más impresionante, nosotros no encontrábamos en el parque que se encuentra delante de este, esperando que el semáforo de la señal para que podamos pasar.

-Vamos, el semáforo ya está en verde –silencio…- que es lo que te pasa, por qué te quedas allí parada, acaso ya no quieres verlo…

Escucho como Darien me habla, pero no puedo responder, ni siquiera puedo moverme, mis ojos no creen lo que veo, siento como Darien voltea hacia donde mis ojos ven.

-Ese es Seiya?... pero y quién es esa chica que esa con él? Y por qué ella esta…

-Vámonos de aquí!

-Qué, pero acaso no piensas hablar con él, tal vez esto es un error

-Sí, tienes razón, es un error, es un error que haya creído en él y es un error haber venido hasta acá para buscarlo y encontrarlo con otra, y más aún es un error el haberlos visto tomados de la mano, y a ella embarazada, todo esto es un error, así que por favor llévame lejos de aquí! – y ya no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra, lo único que se oye de mi ahora son sollozos, y poco a poco mi rostro comienza a humedecerse por causa de la lágrimas.

-Está bien, vámonos. – Así Darien pasa uno de sus bazos sobre mis hombros, para ayudarme a caminar, no puedo evitarlo y volteó una vez más para verlos, ella en verdad es linda, tal vez al conocerla Seiya se olvidó de mí, si no fuera por su embarazo diría que es una modelo, con esa figura esbelta y alta, además de una hermosa tez blanca, y ese hermoso cabello pelirrojo, y más aún, esos hermosos ojos que parecieran son de fuego, hermosa de verdad.

Pero en ese momento la mirada de Seiya y la mía se cruzan, por alguna razón él volteó hacia donde estábamos, y ahora me mira fijamente, su rostro muestra sorpresa, después observa a Darien que se encuentra a mi lado, y su rostro ahora refleja ¿tristeza?, veo como se aleja de aquella chica y comienza a caminar en dirección hacia nosotros, pero el semáforo cambió de nuevo a rojo para los peatones, los autos comienzan a pasar, así que él se detiene y sigue observándome, hasta que un bus pasa, tapándonos la vista, permitiéndome regresar a la realidad y comenzar a caminar, veo que Darien ha parado un taxi, así que no dudo ni un segundo en subir a este, una vez abordo los dos este comienza su marcha, dejando a Seiya atrás junto con mi corazón.

No he salido de mi habitación desde que llegamos después de lo ocurrido, ahora ya es de noche y Darien se encuentra conmigo, no ha querido dejarme sola, y me ha insistido en que coma algo, pero no tengo ganas de comer, no tengo ganas de nada más que llorar y no salir nunca de aquí.

-Vamos, anímate, hay que salir, no siempre podemos venir a Inglaterra.

-Ahora no por favor, no tengo ánimos para salir, si quieres ve tú, yo estaré bien.

-No, no pienso dejarte sola en estos momentos, así que te propongo algo.

-Qué es eso que me quieres proponer?.

-Bueno te propongo quedarme toda la noche contigo, voy a hacerte compañía mientras lloras, así si necesitas golpear a alguien, puedes hacerlo conmigo, desquítate conmigo todo lo que quieras, llora todo lo que quieras, grita, patalea, has todo lo que necesites para sacar ese dolor, pero con la condición de que sea solo hasta que amanezca, una vez amaneciendo dejarás de llorar, secaras tus lágrimas, te darás una ducha mientras yo hago lo mismo en mi habitación, y después vendré por ti para ir a desayunar, y salir a pasear todo el día

Sin muchos ánimos le doy la mejor de mis sonrisas, -está bien, acepto tu propuesta-

- Entonces estoy listo

- Listo para qué?

- Para que me golpees cuándo quieras

- Eres un tonto

- Vamos hazlo, sé que no soy él, pero aun así, imagina que lo soy y golpéame, saca todo ese dolor ahora que puedes, porque mañana será un nuevo día, y con el un nuevo inicio, en el cual te estará prohibido llorar y sufrir nuevamente por lo sucedido-.

No puedo más con el dolor, y como él me dijo, imagino que es Seiya, y sin más le doy un golpe en el pecho, luego otro, y luego más, él no se mueve, parece no dolerle, así que sigo golpeándolo, sin importar que no sea él el verdadero culpable

-Te odio, por qué me mentiste, por qué me dijiste que me amabas si no era cierto, por qué dejaste que me enamorara de ti, para luego romperme de esta forma, te odio por lo que me hiciste, y nunca, nunca te lo perdonaré, me oíste!, nunca te perdonaré el haberme olvidado tan fácilmente, y ahora es mi turno de hacer lo mismo, te voy a olvidar y voy a deshacerme de todos estos sentimientos, así que nunca más vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida, te odio Seiya Kou!

Y así sigo, gritándole y golpeándolo, hasta que siento que mis fuerzas se acaban y mis piernas se doblan, haciéndome caer al suelo, dónde mis lágrimas parecen aumentar, y ahí una vez más Darien se agacha hasta donde me encuentro, y me abraza una vez más como en el aeropuerto, y ahí entre sus brazos sigo llorando y sollozando, ya no puedo hablar, ni gritar, este dolor me lo impide.

-Está bien pequeña, no te reprimas, saca todo ese dolor, no dejes que quede ni un poco de el dentro de ti…

Poco a poco mis lágrimas comienzan a cesar, y mis parpados comienzan a cerrarse por sí solos, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, siento como soy levantada del lugar donde me encontraba, y comenzamos a avanzar hasta llegar a la cama, donde suavemente soy depositada, y con mucho cuidado me cubre con las cobijas, como si fuera un pequeño bebé.

-No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo,- él solo asiente, y poco a poco comienzo a quedarme dormida.

* * *

Ya han pasado dos años desde lo ocurrido, Darien hace un año que terminó la carrera y se tituló, pero aun así seguimos en contacto, a mí me falta poco para también terminar la carrera, ahora me encuentro realizando mi tesis.

Cabe decir que desde ese día ninguno de los dos hemos vuelto a hablar de lo sucedido en Inglaterra, y tampoco hemos vuelto a saber de Seiya, me imagino que ha de estar muy feliz con su ahora familia, a de ser un muy feliz y orgulloso padre, no puedo evitar sentirme triste al imaginar que yo pude haber sido la madre de sus hijos, pero ya no, ya no me torturare más de esta manera, es hora de que acepte la realidad y de que al fin deje ir a Seiya, además de que desde hace un año acepté empezar a salir con Darien.

El respetó mi espacio durante un tiempo, se comportaba como siempre, como mi mejor amigo, pero después de un año decidió declarárseme, y yo decidí que era tiempo de ser feliz nuevamente, con quien en algún momento fue mi primera ilusión, aunque no mi primer amor.

Después de algunas horas en la biblioteca buscando información para mi tesis decido que es momento de irme a mi casa, hoy saldré con Darien, así que tengo unas pocas horas para arreglarme, me dijo que quería celebrar mi cumpleaños, por lo cual me daría una gran sorpresa, no imagino a que se referirá, pero dentro de poco lo sabré, aunque por un momento no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar mi cumpleaños hace dos años, miro los dijes que traigo siempre con migo y los observo durante un largo tiempo, _**"desearía poder olvidarte, como tú lo hiciste conmigo"**_.

Hoy decidí ponerme un vestido que hace unos días Darien me regaló, por suerte hace poco fui de compras, por lo cual tengo los zapatos y los accesorios perfectos para el. Unas cuantas horas después y estoy lista, escucho que tocan la puerta, por lo cual supongo que es él que ha venido a recogerme, y efectivamente, es Darien.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa,- y lo veo extenderme un hermoso ramo de rosas

-Muchas gracias Darien

-Bueno, entonces si estas lista vámonos,- me ofrece su brazo y sin dudarlo lo tomo, para así comenzar a caminar a su lado, como tantas veces lo he hecho en estos dos años.

Media hora después y hemos llegado a un hermoso restaurante, no es muy elegante, pero aún así es lindo, supongo que recordó la primera vez que salimos y lo incomoda que me sentí al estar en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokio, por lo cul no puedo evitar una risita.

-Vaya lo recordaste

-Claro, como no recordar nuestra primera cita,- no puedo evitarlo y me sonrojo, como muchas veces lo he hecho ante sus comentarios.

Entramos al lugar, el cual es igual de lindo por dentro que por fuera, al igual que acogedor, no hay muchas mesas, lo cual hace que sea un lugar muy tranquilo. Llegamos a una pequeña mesa la cual es solo para dos personas, y como en cada salida Darien se porta de manera muy caballerosa, jalando la silla para que pueda sentarme, detalles como este son los que hacen que lo quiera cada día más que paso a su lado, tal vez, solo tal vez algún día me enamore de él.

A continuación una de las meseras se acerca a nosotros y toma nota de nuestra orden, unos minutos más y la cena llega, se ve muy apetitosa, durante la cena Darien y yo nos dedicamos a hablar sobre nuestro día, cómo le fue en el trabajo y como me va con la tesis.

-La verdad a veces me cuesta algo de trabajo encontrar cierta información.

-Serena te dije que si necesitabas ayuda no dudaras en pedírmela

-Si ya lo sé, pero es que tú a veces estas tan cansado después del trabajo que no quiero causarte molestias

-Nada que se refiera a ti es una molestia

La mesera de hace unos momentos regresa para retirar los platos, y después de esto se acerca nuevamente con un pequeño pastel y una pequeña vela adornándolo.

-Es muy lindo gracias

-Bueno ahora sopla la vela y pide un deseo,- un deseo, solo tengo uno en la mente, pero se que nunca podría hacerse realidad, así que será mejor desear algo más, _**"deseo poder ser feliz nuevamente, y enamorarme del hombre que tengo a mi lado"**_, soplo la vela, esperando que lo que pedí se haga realidad, no puedo esperar más para probar mi pastel el cual se ve muy delicioso, tomo el tenedor para tomar una porción, pero siento como este choca con algo, que podrá ser?, sacó el tenedor para inspeccionar el pastel, pero en el momento que el tenedor sale veo que trae algo consigo, tomo ese algo en mis manos y no puedo creer lo que es, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse…

-Serena Tsukino, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

-Si…

**Fin del flashback**

* * *

**Hasta**** aquí el capítulo 7, es un poco corto (igual que los demás xD), pero espero les haya gustado, y las cosas una vez más dieron la vuelta, que les pareció, les gusta el rumbo que toma la historia, bueno al parecer el siguiente capítulo sera el final, asi que nos leemos la próxima :D.**

**Pd.: Si dejan un review dejando su opinión me harían muy feliz :D**


	8. Adiós

**Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten mucho leyéndolo al igual que yo al escribirlo, espero no decepcionar a nadie y que sea de su agrado. Recuerden que Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Pd.: este capítulo fue inspirado por "In a world without you" de Dennis Sun, así que si quieren pueden oírla mientras leen.**

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

* * *

Y así fue como decidí que era momento de rehacer mi vida e intentar ser feliz nuevamente, esta vez junto a Darien, quien mejor que él, que siempre a estado al pendiente de mi y me ha cuidado desde que nos conocemos, mejor persona no puede haber. Bueno es momento de borrar todo rastro que hayan dejado las lágrimas y la tristeza, y sonreír como nunca, hoy es un día muy feliz, me hacerco hasta tocar la puerta de la iglesia con las yemas de mis dedos un poco insegura,-dejalo ir, tal y como se lo dijiste hace apenas unos momentos, déjalo ir…-

* * *

**Flash back**

Un año más ha pasado, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, más entre mi tesis, mi titulación, y mi muy cercana boda, Darien y yo decidimos casarnos después de un año, para que todo fuera perfecto, aunque será una pequeña boda, apenas y con unos cuantos invitados, familia, amigos y algunos conocidos, cabe decir que ya solo falta una semana para tan esperado día.

Todo este año ha sido algo estresante y agotador, pero todo pronto tendrá su recompensa, ahora después de tanto trabajo me dirijo a mi casa, aún sigo en los departamentos de la escuela, ya que decidí estudiar una especialización, por lo cual no hubo necesidad de buscarme otra casa, además de que pronto viviré con mi futuro esposo, "esposo" suena raro, pero me acostumbraré. Como siempre reviso mi correo antes de subir, vaya sorpresa, he recibido una carta, la tomo sin verla y subo a mi apartamento, ahí tendré más tiempo para poder leerla.

- Kakyuu Kinmoku-, no conozco a esa persona, pero al ver el lugar de procedencia mi corazón ha comenzado a acelerarse y a doler al mismo tiempo. –Inglaterra,- sin dudarlo más abro el sobre para poder ver el contenido:

"_Señorita Serena Tsukino:_

_Antes que nada permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Kakyuu Kinmoku, tal y como debe de haberlo leído en el remitente, usted y yo no nos conocemos, y sólo nos hemos visto una vez, lo recuerda?, la vez que fue a Inglaterra. Se preguntará cómo es que se dé usted, bueno pues ese día en Inglaterra vi como Seiya la veía fijamente y después comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia usted, pero al intentar cruzar la calle no pudo, después paso un autobús, el cual hizo que no pudiera verla, y al pasar este usted ya no se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, fue en ese instante que Seiya se derrumbó en el suelo comenzando a gritar, y llorar; yo me preocupé mucho por él, pero no me hacía caso cuándo le hablaba, solo se repetía una y otra vez "yo la vi, estoy seguro de que era ella, estaba con Darien, no lo imaginé", después de un rato que por fin logro calmarse decidimos regresar a casa._

"_Darien", ese nombre se me quedó guardado en la memoria, y ahora más que nunca lo olvidaré, la razón?, bueno la razón de ello es lo que me llevó a escribir esta carta. Después de ese incidente del día en que la vio, todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad poco a poco, aunque Seiya se veía triste, pero por miedo a la respuesta nunca quise preguntarle el por qué, hasta que hace unos días recibió una carta, al verla se sorprendió mucho, y más después de leerla, aun que al terminar esta comenzó a reír y a llorar al mismo tiempo, después de esto salió corriendo sin decirme nada, por lo cual no pude evitar la curiosidad de leer la carta._

_Qué que contenía esa carta para que él reaccionara de esa forma, bueno pues en ella a simple vista se podía apreciar primero lo que es una invitación a una boda, la boda entre Darien Chiva y Serena Tsukino, de nuevo el nombre de Darien, así que no pude evitarlo y leí el resto del contenido de la carta que venía dentro del mismo sobre que contenía la invitación, y ahí él le decía a Seiya que el día que habían venido a Inglaterra era porque usted venía a buscarlo para decirle que lo amaba y que regresara a Japón con usted, pero al vernos juntos, y al ver mi estado prefirió irse y no decir nada, y que aunque estuvieran a punto de casarse usted seguía pensando en Seiya, y más aún seguía amándolo._

_Así es como supe de usted, sabe, hasta ahora Seiya no ha podido dejar de pensar en usted, en más de una ocasión mientras él duerme lo he escuchado decir bombón, supongo que se refiere a usted, pero bueno es suficiente de rodeos, la razón de mi carta es para decirle que mi hija no es de Seiya, es de otro hombre el cual me dejó, y que tiene que ver esto con usted, simple, a Seiya lo conocí cuando llegó a Inglaterra devastado por un amor no correspondido, nos hicimos amigos, y tiempo después fue que me ocurrió lo del embarazo, así que él decidió apoyarme, diciendo que si algún día ambos llegáramos a enamorarnos nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia, yo acepté, ya que después de conocerlo mejor me fui enamorando de él, y es por eso que quiero pedirle que por favor no busque a Seiya, y que si él llega a buscarla lo rechacé, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero en verdad lo amo, y quiero estar a su lado, formar una familia aunque mi hija no sea suya, pero aun así sé que él la ama, y ella a él, no me gustaría decirle que Seiya en verdad no es su padre, por favor, usted ya lo dejó ir una vez, además de que va a casarse con otro hombre._

_Por favor no lo tome a mal, no espero una respuesta a esta carta, ni espero que seamos amigas, ya que sé que le estoy pidiendo que deje al hombre que ama para que se quede él con mi hija y conmigo, disculpe mi egoísmo, y sin más que decir me despido esperando que me entienda."_

Al terminar de leer la carta noté como por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas, de felicidad al saber la verdad, pero más de dolor al saber que debía dejarlo ir nuevamente, y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

Ya habían pasado los días desde que recibí esa carta, la cual no quise responder, nunca le dije a Darien de ella, ni de que sabía que le había escrito a Seiya, no quise pensar en eso, y menos hoy, el día de mi boda.

Por fin hoy es el día, mi madre, mi tía y prima llegaron muy temprano para poder arreglarme, todo iba bien, ya estaba prácticamente lista solo faltaban unos cuántos detalles, por lo cual le dije a mi familia que podían irse ya a la iglesia, y yo las alcanzaba más tarde cuándo el carro que mando Darien por mi llegara.

-Animo,- fue todo lo que me dijo mi prima, y hasta ese momento todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para seguir adelante en este día, hasta que se oyó que tocaban a la puerta, sin pensarlo y sin preguntar abrí la puerta, pensando que algo se les pudo haber olvidado, pero fue grande mi sorpresa al verlo ahí, parado frente a mí, no pude decir ni hacer nada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sentí como era jalada y abrazada por unos fuertes brazos, y sin soltarnos entramos a mi casa y él cerró la puerta.

-Seiya, qué haces,- mi voz se quebró y unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a escapar, al escuchar como él sollozaba, estaba llorando, y eso me rompía el corazón. Y después él alzó el rostro, el cual había mantenido oculto en mi hombro, nuestras miradas llorosas se encontraron, y no pude evitar sonreír por la felicidad de tenerlo a mi lado.

-Bombón, mi pequeña torpe, te ves hermosa,- como si nada hubiese pasado y el tiempo hubiese retrocedido, lo golpe, fingiendo molestia por cómo me llamó.

-Ya te dije que no soy ninguna torpe.-

-Lo sé, sé que ya no eres más esa torpe que conocí, sé que te has convertido en toda una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa,- no pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho, -una mujer que hoy está a punto de casarse con mi mejor amigo,- y ahí las lágrimas se intensificaron como si fuesen lluvia.

-No, por favor no llores, porque se me rompe más el corazón-

Entonces, no pude más y comencé a sollozar por el dolor que le estaba causando y el cual sería más grande, y entonces lo recordé, recordé aquel regalo de cumpleaños que dejó antes de irse, el cual siempre traía conmigo, incluso este día, busque ambas cadenas en mi cuello hasta dar con ellas sacando ambos dijes a la vista, y desprendiéndome de uno de ellos, vi como él se sorprendía y sonreía.

-Aun las conservas,- yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Toma, esta te pertenece a ti,- le dije dándole la pequeña llave, -ya que eres y serás el único dueño de mi corazón- poco a poco acerco su mano, la cual temblaba, y tomó el dije con la cadena que le ofrecía, nada me hacía más feliz que el que la aceptara, y me correspondiera.

-Perdóname por haberme ido, pero creí que a quien amabas era a Darien, por eso es que quise alejarme para no ser una molestia para ustedes,- sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero también mucha ternura y amor.

-No, no fue tu culpa, más bien yo soy quién debe pedir perdón por tardarme tanto en darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, perdón Seiya-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte bombón, ahora lo único que importa es lo que sentimos él uno por el otro. Perdón por tardar tanto en volver,- y nuevamente me abraza.

-Seiya… te amo-

-Yo también te amo bombón, por eso es que estoy aquí, para pedirte que no te cases, por favor no te cases, ven conmigo a Inglaterra- por un momento lo pienso, pero recuerdo aquella carta, y más aún, recuerdo a Darien, quien estará esperándome en el altar, e imagino a esa pequeña niña que ahora ha de tener cerca de tres años, la cual considera a Seiya su como su padre, y es por esa pequeña que no conozco que tomo la mejor decisión para ambos.

-No puedo,- él se separa de mí mirándome a los ojos

-Por qué no puedes?-

-Porque tú y yo le prometimos nuestro amor a otras personas, y no podemos romper esa promesa-

-A qué te refieres?-

-Lo sé, sé sobre Kakyuu-

-Déjame explicarte-

-No hay nada que explicar, sé que esa pequeña no es tuya, pero también sé que le prometiste a su madre casarte con ella para formar una familia, e intentar enamorarte de ella, y no puedo quitarle su padre a esa pequeñita; se que todo esto es mi culpa, y ahora estoy pagando el precio de haberme ocultado y haber querido intentar negar estos sentimientos.-

-Pero yo te amo a ti, sé que ella lo entenderá-

-No Seiya las cosas no son así de fáciles, además de que yo estoy a punto de casarme con Darien, a quien le prometí respetarlo, y de igual manera amarlo algún día, así que por favor no hagas esto más difícil-

-Pero y lo que sentimos?-

-Tu y yo nos amamos, y eso nunca va a cambiar, no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre nos amaremos, porque este sentimiento es muy fuerte, pero entiende que aún a pesar de esto no podemos estar juntos, no ahora, tal vez algún día, o tal vez nunca.-

-Cómo puedes decir eso, acaso no te duele, no te duele saber que te vas a casar con alguien que no soy yo, no te duele saber que formaré una familia con alguien a quien no amo.-

-Pero aprenderemos, aprenderemos a amarlos, tal vez no del mismo modo en que nos amamos, pero los querremos-

-Por qué haces esto, porque actúas de esta manera tan egoísta pensando solo en ti!-

-Tú eres el egoísta, el que no piensa en Kakyuu ni en Darien, ni en tu hija, nosotros tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y no la supimos apreciar, así que ahora solo hay que esperar a que nuevamente haya una oportunidad, y si no la hay, no podemos hacer nada-

-Pero yo te amo a ti bombón-

-Yo también te amo Seiya, y créeme, esto me duele cómo no tienes idea, siento como si me arrancaran el corazón y lo rompieran en mil pedazos, pero no importa cuánto duela, tenemos que seguir adelante el uno sin el otro-

-Está bien, tal vez ahora no pueda entenderte, pero respeto tu decisión, y no puedo hacer nada más que aceptarla, aunque me destrocé por dentro el dolor, tengo que dejarte ir bombón.-

-Así es, es momento de dejarnos ir, es momento de decir adiós-

-Está bien bombón, pero no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre te amaré, y si no es en esta vida, te prometo que en la que sigue te buscaré, y no te soltaré nunca más.-

-Entonces nos vemos en nuestra próxima vida, y asegúrate de tomarme muy fuerte de la mano, y no dejar que me confunda nuevamente.- así poco a poco nuestras manos que hasta este momento se encontraban unidas comienzan a separarse, hasta que nuestros dedos se rozan, y nos dejamos ir, prometiéndonos estar juntos en nuestra próxima vida.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Es cierto, tengo que dejarlo ir ahora, y ser feliz junto a Darien, con la esperanza de que en mi próxima vida estaré con la persona que amo. Ahora más segura que nunca apoyo por completo mis palmas en las puertas, haciendo que estas se abran, permitiéndome verlo ahí, parado al final del pasillo, justo frente al altar, donde lo veo sonreírme, y de igual manera sonrío, -esto es lo correcto-, me digo por último he ingreso a la iglesia, donde he dejado de ser Serena Tsukino, para ser Serena Chiba…

**_Fin_**

**Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, espero haya sido de su agrado, posiblemente le escriba un epílogo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, así que no duden en dejarme un review, para que conozca su opinión acerca de mi trabajo, gracias.**


	9. Epílogo

**Bueno, ahora sí hemos llegado al final de esta historia, me alegra que les haya agradado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, también gracias a las que le dieron "follow" a mi historia, al igual a las que la agregaron como "favorita", muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo hasta el final, espero no decepcionarlas con el epílogo, y que sea de su agrado, aunque es un poco corto.**

**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ya que es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo tomé prestados a algunos de sus personajes para esta historia.**

**Pd.: Las canciones que me inspiraron para escribir esta historia son: principalmente "9 crimes" de Demien Rice, aunque no tenga nada que ver con la historia, pero fue mi principal inspiración, y, "Quiero tenerte" de Paty Cantu, la cuál me ayudó a darle nombre a esta historia, además de inspirarme en ciertos momento de la historia, espero puedan oirlas e imaginar mi historia en compañía de ellas. **

**=^.^=...Ari...=^.^=**

* * *

Han pasado cerca de seis años desde el día en que me convertí en la señora Chiba, qué si soy feliz?, claro que soy feliz, tengo a un esposo que me ama mucho, y a una hermosa hija, la cual amo con todas mis fuerzas, qué si aprendí a amarlo?, claro que aprendí a amarlo, en algún momento me ilusioné con él, así que decidí avivar esa ilusión, para poder verlo como el hombre al cual amo, y con el que pasaré el resto de mi vida.

Veo como una pequeña de pelo rosa atado en dos coletas corre por el parque, y tras ella su padre, el cual se volvió loco de felicidad hace cinco años al saber que tendríamos a esa pequeñita, puedo ver en sus ojos que la ama mucho, y que es feliz, igual que yo soy feliz al tenerlos.

Un poco más lejos veo como una pequeña de ahora 9 años sonríe al ver a mi pequeña pelirosa, y corre a su encuentro, qué quién es esa niña, esa niña es Hotaru Kou, así es Kou, la hija de Kakyuu, a la cual Seiya adora como su propia hija, siempre está al pendiente de ella, la quiere mucho.

-Vaya que esa niña es muy energética-, me dice Darien mientras se sienta a mi lado, y deposita un beso en mis labios.

-Eso lo sacó de su madre, no hay duda-, escucho decir a Seiya mientras él y Kakyuu se acercan hasta donde estamos.

Qué si Kakyuu y yo ahora somos amigas, pues no exactamente, más bien somos conocidas, nunca ninguna de las dos hemos tocado el tema de la carta, y estoy segura de que nunca lo haremos, no hay necesidad de ello.

-Hola Kakyuu-, saludamos Darien y yo

-Hola Serena, Darien-

Y así comenzamos a platicar, mientras vemos a Seiya alejarse tras de una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos iguales a los de su madre, la pequeña Chibi Chibi, la cual llegó a este mundo hace tres años, la hija de Kakyuu y Seiya.

Cómo es que llegamos a este momento, pues hace cuatro años, cuando la pequeña Hotaru tenía 5 años y mi pequeña Rini uno, Seiya decidió que era momento de egresar a Japón y sentar cabeza, así que decidió casarse por fin con Kakyuu, un año después llego Chibi Chibi su pequeña hija, cabe decir que Darien y Seiya trabajan para la misma empresa, por lo cual les fue más fácil retomar su amistad, y así entablar una relación amistosa entre nuestras familias, y claro, las niñas son las más felices por poder verse seguido.

Nunca en mi juventud me hubiese imaginado esto, ver jugar a mi hija con las hijas de mi primer amor. Qué si me arrepiento?, no, nunca me he arrepentido de haberme casado con Darien y nunca lo haré, qué si sigo amando a Seiya, si, a veces sigo sintiendo a mi corazón acelerarse cada vez que lo veo o escucho, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, porque el día de mi boda hicimos una promesa, la cual se que él cumplirá al igual que yo lo haré.

Me dolió mucho dejarlo ir, pero ese dolor se fue apagando desde el primer momento en que vi esos ojos celestes, y esa peculiar cabellera rosa, así es, mi pequeña Rini ha sido mi remedio para todo ese dolor, y la razón por la cual sé que la vida me tenía preparado algo mejor a lado de Darien.

-En que piensas Serena?-, veo a Darien que me está observando con curiosidad, no se cuánto tiempo me perdí en mis pensamientos, pero se la respuesta a su pregunta, una respuesta de la cual estoy muy segura.

-En lo mucho que te amo Darien,- lo veo sonreírme mientras toma mis hombros entre sus manos, y poco a poco acerca su rostro hasta el mío, para así nuevamente depositar beso en mis labios, un beso colmado de amor y felicidad, al cual yo respondo de la misma manera…

Fin

**Perdón si es muy poco, pero creo que es lo que le faltaba a la historia, no más no menos, y una vez más gracias por su preferencia, espero pronto nos leamos en otra historia.**


End file.
